Henry Willis (c1740-aft1785)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Henry Willis settled in Allisons Gap, near modern Saltville, Washington County, VA in 1769. He was one of the first settlers to establish a homesite after the area was open for settlement in that year. [Article needed on the Proclamation Line. The location of his home may have been selected because it was near, or perhaps included, portions of the salt lick that would eventually give the town of Saltville its name. Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> c1740 Cmnt<---> Henry was an adult when he settled in Allison Gap in 1769. That suggests a DOB of no later than c1750. However, in 1774 he was listed as a Sargeant in the militia stationed at Maiden Springs Fort (about ten miles NE of his homesite). That suggests he was a somewhat older man, and is the basis for assuming a c1740 DOB. Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry Henry's parents are currently unknown. He is thought to be the father of Abner Willis (c1775-aft1840). YDNA tests for a descendant of Abner show a close match (2 steps on 37 markers) with descendants of Francis Willis (?-?) of Gloucester Co, VA. it is presumed that Henry's parents were in someway related to the Willis of Gloucester County. In this regard, it is useful to note that "Henry" was a very common given name within the Gloucester County Willis'. type=create preload=Genealogy:People Research Template width=50 ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes type=create preload=Genealogy:People Research Template width=50 Family history Alternative interpretation Records References to Willis' contained in Summers, 1929 Name Page Location Entry Source Henry Willis 605 Fincastle County 1773, May 5 Presentment of Grand jury against Henry Willis for unlawfully cohabting with Mary Cochran Minutes of the county Court 1773-1777 Henry Willis 637 Fincastle County 1775, Feb 7 Ordered that John Dougherty, Henry Dougherty, Henry Willis, Rees Bowen or any three of them who first being sworn, apprais th personal estate and slaves of Joseph Cravens deceased and return the appraisement to them next Court Minutes of the county Court 1773-1777 Henry Willis 1031 Washington County 1779, 20 May Henry Willis vs. William Pike A Capias Washington Co Court records Henry Willis 1031 Washington County Wm Wynn vs Henry Willis A Capias Washington Co Court records Henry Willis 1032 Washington County Spurious index Washington Co Court records Henry Willis 1033 Washington County 1779, June15 On the motion of Ann Hargis administration is granted her on the Estqte of John Hargis deceased who made oath theref=to and entered into and acknowledged her bond with Petr Lee and Henry Willis her securities in the sum of four hundred pounds for the faithful admnistration of the said deceants estate. Washington Co Court records Henry Willis 1035 Washington County 1779, June 16th Wynn vs Willis N. D. & Issue Washington Co Court records Henry Willis 1047 Washington County 1779, August 20 Wyn against Willis leave is granted to the plaintiff to take deposition of John Wynn Washington Co Court records Henry Willis 1073 Washington County 1781, march 21 William Winn Plaintiff against Henry Willis Defendant in case. This day came the party or parites by their attourneys, and thereupon came also a jury, to wit…. Washington Co Court records Henry Willis 1082 Washington County 1781, 18 May A jury sworn to try a cause depending between John McKinney Plantiff, and Page Porterwood Defendant (Viz) Henry Willis…Charles Kilgore… Washington Co Court records Henry Willis 1083 Washington County 1781, 18 May Henry Willis three days attendance Brundlee against Halfacre, George Halfacre the same. Washington Co Court records Henry Willis 1093 Washington County 1782, 19 Feb Henry Willis not appearing to his recogniznce and upon the oath of W. Rodgers it is the opinion of the court that his recongizance be continued. Washington Co Court records Henry Willis 1094, 1095 Washington County 1782, 20 March Comonweath against Henry Willis. Ordered that Scirefacious Issue against Henry Willis for to show cause whey he does not answer his recognizance Washington Co Court records Henry Willis 1110 Washington County 1782, 21 August Willis against Pike dismissed at Plantiff Cost Washington Co Court records Henry Willis 1126 Washington County 1782, November 19th Henry Willis Grahishee makes oath that he has a rifle gun of th estate of Tucker Woodson. William Werren Plaintiff against Rucker Woodson Defendant, On attachment. The Sheriff having returned tht of the eestate of the defendant he had attached one rifle gun in the hands of Henry Willis an done saddle in the hands of Thomas Hardwick and summoned them as Garnishees. And the defendant being called and not appearing, the plaintiff. Judgement is therefor granted the plaintiff against the said defendant for the same and costs, and it is ordered that the Sheriff aseel the attached effects accordin to law and out ot the money arising thereby he pay the plaintiff his judgemet and coss if it will amount thereforto and that otherwise he have execution against the said defendant fo rthe residue. Costs one hiundered and forty four pounds of nett Tobacco and fiftenen shillings attourneys fee. Washington Co Court records Henry Willis 1145 Washington County 1783, 20 May Abraham Crabtree proves four days attendance as a witness in te suit William Wynn against Henry Willis Washington Co Court records Henry Willis 1180 Washington County 1784 Henry Willis, Charles Scott, and Peter Starns defendants, Alexander Montgomery Plaintiff. Jury finds for the plaintiff, that the defendants owe him seven pounds, ten shillings eight pence + cost. Ordered to pay 340 pounds of neat tobacco + 15 shlinngs attourney's fee Washington Co Court records Henry Willis 1251 Washington Co, Rich Valley 1782, 25 June granted 400 acres in Rich Valley Survey Records of Washington Co Henry Willis 1254 Washington Co, Rich Valley 1781, 25 August 400 Acres, Rich Valley Survey Records of Washington Co Henry Willis 1425 At the Elk Garden Fort 1774 Not identified specifically Henry Willis 1630 c1786 Henry Willis succeeded Jeremiah Lambert as "circuit rider?" for the Methodist Holston Circuit, c 1786 Introduction of Methodism into Southwest VA, part of the Wilburn Waters Narrative Henry Willis 1632 Appears to e a spurious index entry at Ancestry, and not mentioned in Chalkley's own index Brief Description of Caney Valley: part of the Wilburn Waters Narrative References Create a Reference type=create preload=Genealogy:Reference_Template width=50 Links Research needs Contributors Category:Created Using Research Template